White Love of Christmas
by Tenshikiss
Summary: It's Christmas! Yaaaay!. I'm not good at summarizing but just read it. I hope you'll enjoy it.It's SakuraxSyaoran story.


"White Love of Christmas"

Well, this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fanfic ever! And I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, Touya, Yukito, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Sakura's dad (Fujitaka).

One early morning in Sakura-chan's house:

"It's so cold." Sakura shivered with the coldness of winter.

"I guess even a monster is weak to cold." Touya giggled.

"I am not!" Sakura stepped on Touya's feet.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Fujitaka. He placed the meal on the table.

"Sakura, what do you want for the Christmas dinner tonight?" Fujitaka asked.

"Christmas dinner…I like everything you cook, daddy. I can't decide." Sakura replied.

"Well then, I will cook a very special dinner tonight." Said Fujitaka.

"You will help right, Touya?" Fujitaka turned at Touya.

"Yeah." Touya replied in a low voice.

Sakura turned her face at the wall clock. It was 50 minutes before her class begins. She finished up her breakfast and went near the picture of her mother.

"Good morning mom. I'll be leaving now. Merry Christmas and I love you." Sakura put on her skates, grabbed the bag of gifts, and went off to school.

On her way to school, she saw Yukito on his way to school too. He turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Sakura." Yukito began.

"Good morning, Yukito." Sakura smiled back shyly

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." Yukito put out a gift from his bag and gave it to Sakura.

"Thank You. I have something for you too." Sakura put out a gift from her bag of gifts.

"Wow, Sakura. Thank you. May I open it?" Yukito asked.

"Sure but it's embarrassing. It is nothing special." Sakura said.

Yukito opened the gift given by Sakura. There was a bag of sweets. A very colorful sweets made by Sakura.

"Did you make this?" Yukito grabbed one.

Sakura nodded.

Yukito took a bite and said. "It is delicious. Thank you." Yukito said happily.

Sakura arrived at school. The students in the classroom were busy exchanging gifts.

"Good morning Sakura and Merry Christmas." Tomoyo came.

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo." Sakura gave Tomoyo a gift.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." Tomoyo gave Sakura a gift in exchange.

Sakura gave gifts to Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. And after that, she gave Syaoran a gift! (aaawww)

"Thank You, Sakura. But I'm sorry I have nothing for exchange." Syaoran replied without looking at her.

"That's ok, as long as you will still remain at my side, that is a perfect gift of all." Sakura smiled.

Classes Going on…….

Class ended…

Syaoran was standing in the corner holding a box of ring decorated with gems. As ha saw Tomoyo at his back.

"Whoa, you scared me. Don't do that." He surprisingly said.

"I'm sorry. By the way, I believe that ring is for Sakura right?" Tomoyo curiously asked.

"Well, umm…." Syaoran blushed. He hid the gift inside his pocket and ran away.

"This is getting real exciting." Tomoyo planned to do something interesting.

Sakura and Tomoyo were on their way home. Suddenly, a snow started falling from the sky. Sakura noticed the snow falling into her hands.

"It's snowing. How nice." Said Sakura.

"This will be more romantic than I expected. She giggled.

Sakura was at home thinking about Syaoran. Suddenly, she woke up from what she was thinking.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" said Sakura.

"What you were thinking, Sakura?" Kero-chan suddenly appeared.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed that it was heard all over the house.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What happened, Sakura?" Touya suddenly came as Kero-chan immediately acted as a stuffed toy.

"Nothing, Touya." Sakura replied.

"Why did you shout then?" Touya asked again.

"Umm… I just fell off the bed. Sorry to disturb you." Sakura said nervously.

"Just don't scream again, monster." Touya closed the door.

"I am not a monster!" Sakura threw a pillow at the door.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kero-chan asked worriedly.

"It's Syaoran." Sakura replied sadly.

"What about that kiddo?" Kero-chan continued.

"I think I'm in love with him." Sakura replied quietly.

"Wha….WHAT? You are in love with that freak? Ohh…I can't believe it….My life is turning upside down." Kero-chan screamed with terror. "Well, anyway. That is your decision." Kero-chan returned normal.

Touya was behind the door of Sakura's room. Listening to the conversation. Touya went down the stairs quietly without a word.

Kero-chan looked into the window. "Look, Sakura, the town is covered with snow."

Sakura stood up and went to look at the town. "Yes, you're right."

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

Sakura answered. "Hello?"

It was Tomoyo calling "Hello, Sakura. This is Tomoyo. Could you come to the Penguin Park? I have something important to tell you." Tomoyo suddenly hanged up.

"What's wrong?" Kero-chan asked.

"I have to go to the Penguin Park. Tomoyo will be waiting there for me." Sakura replied.

At the park, Tomoyo was waiting there with Syaoran. "I can't do this." Syaoran said nervously.

"Of course you can." Tomoyo smiled.

"I can't face her. I'm too nervous." Said Syaoran.

"You can. I'm sure you can do this. Give the ring with your maximum love." Tomoyo encouraged him to give the gift to Sakura.

"Its quarter to 6:00 pm. The Christmas lights should be lightened up by 6:00 pm." Tomoyo said in mind.

"Tomoyo! Sakura is here." Kero-chan flew into Tomoyo. Tomoyo started to take the moment on her camera.

Sakura came and she saw Syaoran standing in front of the penguin slide. Sakura went nearer to Syaoran and said "Hi, Syaoran."

"Sakura, I have something to give you." Syaoran said blushingly. He took out a box from his pocket and opened it.

"Wow, it's pretty." Sakura looked the ring. "Can I really have it?"

"It is really meant especially for you." Said Syaoran as he took the hand of Sakura and put on the ring. "Sakura, I'm in love with you."

The Christmas lights in the park was turned on. It was shining bright. The lights dazzled into the eyes of Sakura and Syaoran's eyes. As they kissed.

"Sakura, I will love you forever. I promise." Syaoran said

"And me too." Sakura's tear fell into her right cheeks.

They continued kissing and hugging each other.

Tomoyo and Kero-chan was behind the tree. "This is a precious moment for a Card Captor! Whaaaa." Kero-chan started crying because of joy.

"Sakura seems so happy. I am very happy for them." Tomoyo continued taking the video.

Well that's the end of my ONE-SHOT story!

Kero-chan: That's it? What happened next?

Me: It is only a one-shot story. You'll never know what happened next.

Kero-chan: darn it!

Me: he…he…he…

Sakura: well, it was really fun.

Syaoran: that's right Sakura. (he wrapped his arms around her.)

Me: you guys are so sweet.

Sakura & Syaoran: (blushing)

Kero-chan: that's the end!

Tomoyo: Don't forget to send reviews as ideas!

Me: I'll be waiting  till next time!

Everyone: bye!

Exits the (suddenly enters again) was the background of the kissing scene cheap?

Kero-chan: they will answer that in their reviews! Now get back here! (Kero-chan pulls me as he closes the door.

The end. (final)


End file.
